Secrets
by insaneHPaddict
Summary: Hermione discovers a diary........a diary describing someone's crush on a teacher
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Unfortunately.

Author's Note: If you don't like MMAD, get out of my life. In my world, Albus is alive, straight and is or should be happily married to Minerva.

Chapter 1

Hermione was walking back from Arithmancy when she saw it. A small, green journal lying on the floor. She picked it up and saw on the cover, "The Diary of a Gryffindor Girl," she read aloud. Puzzled, she put it in her bag to look at later.

All through dinner, she thought about the mysterious green journal. "Hermione, are you alright? You've been spacing out all through dinner," Harry said anxiously. Hermione raised her eyes from her plate and gave Harry a small smile. "I'm fine, I'm just a little tired. I'm going to bed. See you, guys." Hermione left the Great Hall, knowing that many eyes were following her. She went up to the Room of Requirement instead of her dorm, figuring she'd have more privacy to read the diary.

Once she was settled on the cushions that the Room had provided, she opened the diary to the first page and read:

This is the diary of Minerva Catriona Ginevra Sabrina McGonagall. If you are not me, get out of my life.

She lowered the diary. "Holy…….crap…." she said aloud. "This is McGonagall's diary??" She opened the diary - and closed it again. 'To read or not to read' she thought wryly. She decided to risk it, trying not to think how much trouble she'd be in if McGonagall found out. She opened the diary to the second page and read:

November 14, 1941

Dear Diary

I have a major problem.

I should probably introduce myself. Before I explain my problem. All right, then.

My name is Minerva Catriona Ginevra McGonagall, however I hate Minerva and Catriona, therefore for the most part people call me Ginny or Sabrina. There is only one person I allow to call me Minerva. And that is where my problem begins.

I have a big crush on my Transfiguartion teacher. I mean, a BIG crush.

Hermione lowered the book thoughtfully. "Who was McGonagall's Transfiguration teacher?" she wondered aloud. Shrugging, she returned her attention to the diary.

I mean, how can I have a crush on my teacher?! I know half the girls in this SCHOOL do, but there's a difference between them and I. They like him because he's handsome. I like him. Not his looks, HIM.

I like his brain, his laugh, the way he keeps all his Muggle candies in that little jar on his desk……

Hermione was starting to get a sneaking suspicion that she knew who the 16-year old McGonagall liked…….

However, it all comes to one thing. I, Minerva McGonagall, have a crush on Albus Dumbledore.

Hermione dropped the book in surprise. "Holy…….crap," she managed to say. "McGonagall had a crush on Dumbledore??


	2. In Which Luna Joins Hermione

Hermione left the Room of Requirement, thinking hard about what she had read

Hermione left the Room of Requirement, thinking hard about what she had read. She wondered if it was true, if McGonagall had really liked Dumbledore, and if so, did Dumbledore like McGonagall, too? But most of all, she wondered if she should tell anyone. She was worried that Harry and Ron wouldn't understand, so she decided not to tell them. Parvati and Lavender, she thought, were too gossipy. The entire school would know within 5 minutes. Ginny- she considered Ginny. Ginny wouldn't be judgmental nor would she tell anyone. But, Hermione thought, she might tell her brother, or one of her friends, simply by accident. No, she couldn't risk telling Ginny.

She made her way back to the Common Room. As she made her way over to the door to the girls dormitory, she heard Ginny say to Parvati, "I'd love to, but I have to pick up some notes from Luna…." She stopped short. 'Luna!' she thought. 'Perfect!'

She went to bed and fell asleep with a smile on her face. Her last coherent thought was, 'I'll tell Luna tomorrow.'

The next morning, when she woke up, Hermione jumped out of bed and quickly dressed. She figured she'd better start trying to find Luna immediately, as she didn't want to spend the entire day trying to find her. Thankfully, it didn't take long to find Luna. She saw her in the library, reading the Quibbler. As Hermione drew closer, Luna looked up.

"Oh hello Hermione," said Luna in her usual dreamy tone. Hermione sat down next to Luna. "Luna," she said in a serious tone, "I need your help." She then explained the situation. Luna listened, looking interested. "But where do I fit in with this?" she asked when Hermione finished. "You need to help me figure out if Dumbledore likes McGonagall, and if so, how to get them together."

"But what if McGonagall doesn't like Dumbledore anymore?" asked Luna. "I mean, this was years and years ago. For all we know, she could be married by now." Hermione frowned. "I didn't think of that," Hermione admitted.

She set her jaw, and said, "Well, I guess we'll just have to trust our instincts that she does. Like him, I mean." Luna smiled, and Hermione smiled back. "You in?" "Definitely."

Albus sighed, and rested his head on his crossed arms. He remembered the summer it had all changed. The summer that the little girl with glasses and two long black braids had come back to Hogwarts in the form of a true teenage girl. When she came back, it was when they started becoming friends. They often talked about seemingly inconsequential things, such as whether moths were drawn to light because of the light or of the energy. They had started playing chess together in her 5th year when he had come upon her and her best friend Rolanda Hooch playing chess. She had won every single game, and after watching them for a little while (in which time she had won no less than 5 games), he had asked her if she would like to play chess with him. She had agreed, and so began their weekly chess games. He had taught her to be an Animagus. And through it all, he had found himself falling in deeper and deeper in love with Minerva McGonagall.

He was awakened rather harshly from his reverie by the door bursting open. The woman he had just been thinking about burst into the room. "Albus!" she yelled. "I'm right here, my dear," he said, standing and placing his hand on her arm. "I'm sorry, Albus, but my journal had disappeared. I'm very worried, because I've written many personal things in there, it having been my journal since I was at Hogwarts, and I just can't find it!" she said, sounding on the brink of hysterics, if she wasn't hysterical already. He stared at her worriedly. Merlin, she was beautiful like this. He snapped himself back to reality, and said, "Perhaps the house-elves took it." "You think?" she asked hopefully. "Definite possibility." he said, nodding. "Thanks Albus!" she called over her shoulder as she ran out of the room. He sank back into his chair. He wondered what kind of things she wrote in it. He wondered if she was writing about her undying love for him. He wished. He sighed, and popped a lemon drop in his mouth. Life wasn't fair.

So what do you think? The one-shot for Albus was suggested to me by a reviewer, I forget who, but you know who you are, and thank you!

Signed,

Me


End file.
